microsoft_agents_creative_survival_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tragical Explosion!
'''Tragical Explosion! '''is the second and final half of the sixth episode of Season 1 of Microsoft Agent's Creative Survival Series, and the second and final half of the sixth episode of the series overall. This second and final half of the episode was released on October 1, 2016, just like the first half. Characters The Microsoft Agents * Peedy * Bonzi * Merlin * Genie * Robby * James The Villagers * Joe * Simon * Dr. Trayaurus * Biff * Peter (New Villager) * Sam * Amos The Pets * Lucy * Grim The Villains (NOTE: These are characters that the Microsoft Agents acknowledged, not the characters in the far background.) * Zombies (got killed by the Microsoft Agents) * Creeper (blown itself up) Meta * The Narrator Transcript Narrator: Previously on Microsoft Agent's Creative Survival Series... Robby: Wait, did I hear something? Let me check at the door. Genie: I think it's coming from up here! Oh, god. Robby: screams Intro James: Oh my god. There are zombies. What the heck!? We didn't let them in! Bonzi: There is no way to open the door now! If we open it, we will die! We need to get out swords, fast! ... Biff: Oh, no! There are zombies at the house! What are we going to do!? Peter (New Villager): I don't know, Biff! We can't get out of this place! Robby: Joe, Simon! I need your help! Simon: What for? Peedy: Well, we hear zombies at the front door. Can you tell me where is the sword? Joe: You already have one in your inventory! Peedy: Oh yeah, I forgot! Now let's go kill some bitches! ... Lucy: Oh crap! I hope they will be alright! I feel scared already! ... Lucy: Oh thank god! Are you okay? Robby: Uh, yeah, we are okay Lucy. Lucy: Thank goodness! Can you check the house again? James: Yes. I hope it's okay. ... Merlin: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nooooooooooooo! Our house exploded! Wait! The creeper did this! Why did he do that!? Thanks a lot, now we have to rebuild it. ... Merlin: All, done! The house is successfully rebuilt! Welcome back to Microsoft Agent's Creative Survival Series. Last time, we made a new room in the basement and it is time for us to visit Dr. Trayaurus' old lab again. But earlier that day, the zombies tried to kill us and then the creeper blown up our very own house. But luckily, we rebuilt it successfully! Now, let's see if the villagers are alright at the basement. ... James: Are you guys alright? Biff: Yes we are! Genie: Alright! Merlin: Off to the lab! ... Bonzi: Oh, hello again Grim! You are not really skeleton-ish, I see. Here, have a chicken! ... Peedy: Aww! He ate a cooked chicken. Dr. Trayaurus: Microsoft Agents? I am so sorry for making you go one week ago! Merlin: It's okay, Trayaurus! We was worried that you are going to be that mean! Robby: Lucy! How did you manage to get into Dr. Trayaurus' old lab!? Lucy: Well, I secretly teleported in here. Genie: Well, that's nice. Anyway, the time is running out so we are going to go home now! Come on, Lucy! Let's go home! Video Category:Episodes Category:Main